Wild Land
This is the first island that you are able to visit in the game. The Swamp and Necro Cave are both unlocked after you defeat the Boss of this island. The island is circular in shape, but barriers make the map essentially a spiral with the home base on the outside and the boss cave in the very center. Using the fourteen different portals located throughout the spiral, the player must make their way around the whole map as the creatures get progressively tougher and tougher. There are a total of 20 different kinds of creatures on this map. Portals require you to use resources to travel. The deeper the portal is into the level that you are trying to reach, the more resources you must spend. Throughout this level and the others you can find Crystal spawns that must be destroyed to claim. There are Small Rocks with emerald colored protrusions, Medium which are tall and triangular in shape with the same emerald protrusions, and large, which look like large boulders with again the same emerald protrusions with the tops opening similar to a chest. These ones require a video ad to be watched to claim. The small rocks give 1 crystal, mediums give 3, and large give 10. Scattered throughout the map are portals, healing fountains, caves, and encampments. Healing fountains will heal you and your entire party to full health after watching an advertisement. Caves feature stronger "boss" monsters, sometimes with regular monsters as minions, that can be fought every 2 hours for gold, gems, and materials. Encampments feature 1-3 elite monsters that can be fought and tamed or used for materials, although taming them is the recommended option. First Portal At this point all you will find are mice. However, you can find cages with trapped animals. These traps can contain a random selection of non-boss Animals. Portals require you to use resources to travel. The deeper the portal is into the level that you are trying to reach the more resources you must spend. Second Portal Cost: 7 bones Just before you get to the second portal you will find a healing fountain and another one halfway between this and the third portal. In his area, you will find mice and rabbits and start to see deer as you get closer to the third portal. Third Portal Cost: 10 bones In this area, you will find mice, rabbits and deer. You will also start to see dung beetles. Just to the right of this portal is an encampment with 3 alligators. Continuing down southwest towards the fourth portal you will reach a healing fountain and the first cave of the map, which has a deer boss and several regular deer. Fourth Portal Cost: 7 bones, 5 wings South of the fourth portal there is a Healing Fountain. Continuing southeast you will enter a darker region and begin seeing Wild Boar. Fifth Portal Cost: 10 bones, 5 claws, 5 wings This is the first portal in the second region of the island. it has a healing fountain directly next to it. The sixth portal is very close by to the north. Sixth Portal Cost: 12 bones, 7 claws, 7 wings Directly to the left of this portal is the second cave of the map. This cave has a boar boss and several regular boars. Seventh Portal Cost: 12 bones, 12 claws, 7 wings This portal is quite a long ways away from the sixth portal. You will encounter a healing fountain a little less than halfway between the two portals and there is another fountain just to the right of this portal. Eighth Portal Cost: 12 bones, 12 claws, 10 wings This is the first portal of the third region. Just to the north of this portal is another healing fountain. To the southeast is the third cave, which features a cobra boss and several regular cobras. Ninth Portal Cost: 15 bones, 12 claws, 10 wings Nothing really nearby this portal. As you go from this one to the tenth portal you will eventually see a healing fountain. Tenth Portal Cost: 15 bones, 15 claws, 10 wings To the east is the healing fountain mentioned before. To the north is the fourth cave with a mantis boss and several regular mantises. Eleventh Portal Cost: 17 bones, 17 claws, 12 wings This is the first portal in the fourth and final region of the map. To the northeast is a healing fountain and to the west is an encampment where you can fight 3 rhinos. One is tameable. Twelfth Portal Cost: 22 bones, 17 claws, 12 wings To the west is another healing fountain. Traveling south you will find the fifth cave where the tiger, the mid boss, lurks. To the west of this cave is another fountain. Thirteenth Portal Cost: 25 bones, 20 claws, 12 wings Traveling southwest after reaching this portal will get you to the final healing fountain and the sixth cave, where the mammoth boss fight takes place. This is the final boss of the map. Heading much further south, you will arrive at an encampment where you can fight a single bear, which can be tamed. Fourteenth Portal Cost: 25 bones, 25 claws, 15 wings This portal is reached by heading southwest from the mammoth cave. It is the same distance away from the cave, the fountain, and the bear encampment as the thirteenth portal, so don't really use this one.